User blog:ZariahGreene/Educational Field Trips
From the minute we landed in Buenos Aires we were already prepared for long days of field trips and fun. We visited a variety of museums, cities, and historical grounds during our visit in Argentina. The Field Trip I found most interesting was the Feild Trip to La Boca. Here we were able to shop and witness the colorful buildings. Our tour guide would distinguish the buildings by which had windows and those that did not. Although at sometimes it may have been difficult to understand what was being referred to the beauty we were surrounded by talked for itself. The buildings were yellow, blue, red and orange and looked like a Picasso painting in real life form. I learned about the community style living houses that were colorfully placed in the gravel barrio that we walked through. While in the Havana store a young man spoke to us about la Boca and their love for tango. While walking the strip where there were restaurants and shops I was able to experience that love for tango as there were many partners dancing tango outside those restaurants. That night we were able to watch a live tango show in the comfort of a theater which topped off what we had already learned on our tour and while walking around the gravel streets of la Boca. My second favorite field trip was the field trip to La Casa Rosada. La casa Rosada is the home of Macri, Argentina’s current president. There is a giant gate outside the front door protected by guards in uniform. As we walked in we were greeted with soldiers making their salutes out the door. Argentina is often inspired by Europe’s architecture which can be clearly seen through La Casa Rosada. The stairs were made of marble and there were paintings on many of the ceilings. The casting on the walls were touched with swirls and gave a feeling of specifically Greek culture. One of the things that stuck with me from La Casa Rosada was the importance of one specific door which is the door used for Macri and no one else. I thought it was quite funny the amount of importance certain parts of the building had for only the president. My third favorite field trip was to the cemetery in Buenos Aires. The architecture and the “caskets” were gorgeous. It felt like I was walking in a movie scene. The cemetery was public but for the most part only wealthy people were buried there because of how much it cost. This was no ordinary cemetery. The people who died were held in marble buildings inside caskets however were not buried under ground. Some family had glass doors and when you opened them there were a lot of space. This was because they were leaving space for the rest of the family to be held there once they passed. We were told a story about a woman who was put in this cemetery, but she was buried alive and one day she crawled to the top and opened the door. No one had known she was alive. The story was very sad and a little scary but one of the most memorable parts of the experience. I liked most of the field trips because I was taking in the culture and history of Argentina. However, there was one that I enjoyed less than the others and that would be the field trip to city hall where Argentina’s Mayor worked. There was not much there to see. However, some the valuable aspects were the buildings architecture and the interpretive dance performance that was performed by us. The host families took us to a lagoon called “Chascomus” and it was absolutely one of the highlights go my trip. I am not sure that the next group will be able to come to Quilmes and experience this amazing piece of land but if not, I would really like to see them have that experience. IMG_0026.JPG|Boat Museum IMG_0013.JPG|Cathedral windows IMG_0032.JPG|contemporary dancers at city hall IMG_0002.JPG|boat ride IMG_0017.JPG|Sele, Marie and I at the Lagoon.. Sele tried to push us off the bridge soon after telling her this photo would be used for our assignment. #sorrysele Category:Blog posts